1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer section of a machine to manufacture a material sheet, in particular a paper or cardboard sheet.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Dryer sections are generally known in the art. The material sheet is guided together with a transport belt over a number of dryer cylinders. During the removal of the material sheet from one cylinder to another, a tensile stress is necessary which, however, stretches the sheet and has a negative effect on paper quality. In addition, the danger of a sheet tearing in the subsequent areas of the dryer section, for example during smoothing and winding, is increased due to the tensile stress.